To reduce costs and become as agile as possible, organizations today are increasingly seeking to move business-critical mainframe applications to open systems and cloud environments. However, to do so can imply complex, costly and resource-heavy application migration projects, which deter companies from undertaking such migrations. Over the years, mainframe application rehosting has become a preferred option for many organizations for modernizing their mainframe legacy systems. This is the general context in which embodiments of the inventions are described.